what happens in ops
by Bonasena
Summary: NEll and Eric shipment - what should have been in episode 24 of season 7 - feel free to review
1. what happens in ops

_What I think we should have seen on the screen in the last episode of season 7_

Ops

They where standing next to each other looking at the big screen watching sam being escorted out by his son Aiden and agent Callen, followed by Kensi and Deeks. Everything was good. The case was over. Nell looked up at her much taller partner who was clearli just as high on adrenaline as her.

Wow... What did just happend?

She kissed him... Did she just kiss him? She did?

He looked just as surprised as her.

She had been looking up at her tall partner, as he was standing there next to her, proud of the work they had done on this case to help Sam and the rest of the team. She stood up on her tiptoes to kiss him... Just on the cheek. But he turned his head to her just the second her lips tuched his skind. Insted of kissing his cheek she actually kissed him on the corner of the lips. He looked surprised but not like choked like he did three years ago where is only respons was "what was that?" This time it was more a happy surprised like"i wanted this to happen"-kind a look.

He smiled at her. That cute nerdy adoreble smile he had sometimes when she comes back to ops after a trip in the field. That kind of smiles that tells her excatly how happy he is to see her. That was the smile.

started smiling too. Maybe she actually was happy that he had turned his face in that moment? Did she wantto kiss him on the lips or was it still the adrenaline pumping in her buddy that tricked her mind? She wasn't sure at the moment.

They where standing there for a while in silence. He liked just looking into her brown hazel smiling eyes. She looked tired... But also perfect. She always did.

"nell are you there?" Callen said in her headset. Nell and Eric got ripped out of their moment by Callen calling them.

"yes Callen I'm here." Nell answared with her normal serious voice to Callen. Nell walks over to her computer. Eric is just watching her." Callen, Tahir Khaled is being transferred to the district courthouse in San Francisco."

"thank you Nell. I let Sam know. Good job."

Nell is sitting in front of her computer. She looks at the screen where she sees Sam being treated by the EMT's and Callen walks over to him. She turn of the computer and look back at Eric. "it's over. Everyone is safe." Eric finally says. Nell smiles and nods. She walks over to him.

"how about going for breakfast? My treat?"

Nell nods with a smile. "sounds perfect."

They close down and leaves ops.


	2. doesn't stay in ops

Chapter 2 - Doesn't stay in ops

 _This is what I imaging would happen after they leave Granger and Hetty in the office._

Nell and Eric leaves the NCIS building very fast after their meeting with Granger and Hetty. Neither of them are saying anything until they get to their regular diner where they often have breakfast. After they have ordered their breakfast they are just looking at each other.

"that was awkward." Nell says.

"what do you think they are going to do?"

Nell look confused.

"I mean about us now" he clarifies. She chuckles.

"i think Hetty might just tell us to be professional and I mean it's not like we are going to start dating like Kensi and Deeks. I mean it was just something that happened in the moment. Right?"

"year, year... In the moment." Eric agrees. when they their food. After a while Nell says.

"I mean it was just an accident, right? We are still just friends right?" She says a little unsure about Eric's point of view on this "situation". Eric gives a little smile but she isn't sure that he actually agrees with her but she can't quiet tell.

When they leave the diner Nell just give him a very quick hug and then leave him in a hurry.

Kensi is still in bed. she isn't quit awake yet but the sound of the doorbell rips her out of her sleep. She gets up and walks to the door while she is trying to make her hair look less wild. She look through the spyhole and sees Nell. Kensi opes the door with avery surprised look.

"Nell, hey. Everything okay?"

"is Deeks home?"

"no, no. he went to get come breakfast for us. Come in."

"I need to talk to you. I mean girls talk. I did something terrible."

Kensi look very surprised and let Nell in and closes the door after her.

"Kens im in trouble. I did something really, really terrible."

"what did you do?"  
Nell tries to come herself down before she explains.

"I kissed Eric." Kensi doesn't know what to say. She is just stirring at Nell. "And Hetty and Granger found out." Nell continues.

"wow, wow, wow. Where? When?"

"we came down from ops and Hetty so my lipstick on Eric's cheek."  
"no I mean when did you guys kiss? In ops? Doing last night's operation?"

"yes in ops after the operation was over."

Kensi starts smiling.

"it's not funny Kens." Nell says serious. Kensi tries to stop smiling.

"did he kiss you too?"

Nell shakes her head. "no. I just want to kiss him on the cheek but he turned his head so I accidentally kissed him on the lips instead."

Kensi can't stop smiling. Nell look at her with a very annoyed look.

"I'm sorry Nell. You kissed Eric intentional? So you actually like him… I mean like more than your nerdy friend and partner?"

"I don't know. I'm confused. I can't figure out if it was just like in the heat of the battle or actually because I like him." Nell walks restless around in the living room before she stops and look at Kensi.

"how do I figure out if I like him more than friend?"

"spend more time with him." Kensi simply says. Nell look at her with disbelieve.

"I spend 18 hours at the with him. I spend more time with him that I have ever don with any boyfriend in my entire life."

Kensi laughs. "yes. Well come to being an Agent."

Nell nodes and smiles. "year. How did you and Deeks start… like going from being partners to being more than partners?"

"we were flirting a lot, but we had this communication problem that sort of complicated everything a lot. But he kissed me one time I got mad at him for never saying what he meant."

"so it was something that was going on for a while?"

Kensi nods. "year pretty much since the day he started at NCIS. Have you and Eric been flirting before?"

Nell doesn't know what to say about that.

"well… I kissed him under a mistletoe four years ago and a few times when I have been in the field and some nerd has been flirting with me or some guy have asked me out he has been pretty jealous… but not really flirting."

"it sounds to me like you both have some unexplained feelings about your partnership."

Nell nods. She kind of already knew that but she needed to hear it from someone else.

"do you think Hetty will split us up if it became serious?"

"maybe… its Hetty. You never know."


	3. friend or boyfriend

Chapter 3 - friend or boyfriend?

After Eric left the diner with Nell he went home to try to get some sleep. He couldn't sleep. He was still thinking about the kiss and what Nell said about that the kiss didn't change anything. He couldn't get it out of his head. Her soft lips against his. It wasn't like 4 years ago under the mistletoe. This time it was different. He couldn't quiet define how, but… it was just different. He looked op in the ceiling. Should he call her? Should he talk to someone? Maybe Deeks? Maybe Callen? No. maybe he should explain to Hetty what really happened so no one would get into trouble. But Nell said a few months ago when he defended her against Granger that she didn't wanted him to defend her.

Nell decided to take a run after her talk with Kensi. She needed to clear her mind. She ran on the beach like she always did but this time she couldn't really focus on the run. There were too many thoughts in her head. After 5 miles she stopped and walked to the ocean and sat down and just looked at the water.

She didn't know how long she had been sitting there. Just stirring at the water, when someone shadowed the sun for her. She looked up. A tall thin guy was standing there.

"hey partner." He said and sat down next to her. She didn't say anything. "you okay?" he asked.

"I guess so. I'm just thinking."

"about us?"

"hmm… and work." She said after a while.

She didn't look at him while she spoke. They sat there for a while until Eric couldn't keep back anymore.

"Nell… why don't you want us to date?" he asked. She looked at with surprise. She looked down before she started talking.

"it's not that I don't want to." She was playing with the sand trough her fingers.

"is it that you don't like me?"

"that was not what I said, Eric. You are my best friend. I spend more time with you then with any guy I ever had in my life, and I like that. But…" her voice tailed off at the end. She didn't know how to continue without hurting his feelings.

"but?" he said to get her to continue. She looked up at him with her sweet brown eyes that always made him melt.

"but I don't think we can be professional if we start dating."

Eric look down at the sand.

"you don't think I can be professional."

Nell takes his hand.

"that was not what I said. It's just being in a relationship when we have such a dangerous job is difficult. It hurts me very much when you almost got freltet in the field."

They both starts laughing a little when she says freltet.

"it scared me when almost got killed. I'm not saying it is easy for me, but I think it would be even more difficult for me to handle if you got hurt if you where my…"

"your boyfriend?" he asks to clarify. She looks down and nods.

"year."  
she looks up at him again. He is not saying anything.

"you remember first time I got taken hostage in the field. You said that I should never leave ops again?"

Eric nods.

"year I feel that way every time you are send into the field." She looks at him with a sweet look. he didn't realize that he just completely let out his heart to her.

"sorry I didn't mean… I mean I don't want to stop you from being a field agent. I just… don't like the danger you put yourself in when you go in the field."

Nell nods. "that is exactly my point. We both worry a lot about each other now. Do you really think we can stay professional if we were dating?"

"yes." He says without hesitation.

"I'm sorry Eric. I really don't think it's a good I dear. We can't work together if we have romantic feelings about each other. I need to keep you as me nerdy super tech partner that I can talk about everything with."  
Nell stands up and brush off the sand of her pants. Eric look shocked at her.

"your nerdy partner? That's how you see me?" he sounds very offended.

"I'm sorry Eric. It has to be that way when we work together."

She walks away from him.


	4. new partner

Chapter 4 – new partner

Nell walked home after her conversation with Eric on the beach. She hoped that she hadn't hurt his feelings too much, and they would still be able to go back to being friends and partner tomorrow morning. Nell went to bed with worry about how her friendship with eric would be from now.

Nell comes in to ops a little late. Everyone is there besides Eric she notices.

"let's get started." Granger says.

"wait where is Eric?" Nell askes. Everyone look at her and then at Hetty.

"miss Jones, mr Beale quit the NCIS yesterday." Nell look choked. So much for keep things normal, Nell thought.

"why?" Deeks asked.

Nell can see on Kensi, Hetty and Granger that they had an idea about why.

"something about not being able to stay professional anymore." Hetty explained without any further explanation about what had happened last night.

"so who is going to be Nells partner? Sam asked.

The door to ops opened.

"me." Everyone turns around to see who it is. Dr Nate Gates enters ops. Everyone besides Nell looks happy to see Nate. Nate looks different from last time they so him. He doesn't have a beard anymore.

"I need Eric." Nell realized how desperate that sounded. "I mean I need my partner. I can't do this without him. Nate doesn't have the same skills at Eric."

"I am aware of that problem miss Jones, but until we can find a replacement for Mr. Beale dr. Gates is going to be your partner."

"okay let's get to work." Granger demands and everyone turns their attention to the big screen for briefing.

A few hours later in ops. Nell is looking through surveillances from a crime scene but Nate notices that she keeps looking at Eric's empty spot. Nate walks over at take a seat on Eric's chair.

"you are okay kiddo?" he asks. Nell look at him with a sad look.

"that obvious?"

Nate nods.

"what is going on between you and Eric?"

Nell shakes her head and then look at her screen again. But she can't focus on the case.

"you do know I have patient-psychiatrist-confidentiality, right?

Nell smiles and nods. "year I know. Do you have to tell Hetty?"

Nate just smiles. "is it that bad?" Nell nods a little a shamed about letting Nate get under her skin so easily.

"how bad can it be?" he says with a nice calm non-judgmental voice.

"I kissed Eric here in ops."

Nate smiles. "is that it?" he asks surprised. Nell nods.

"it's bad. Hetty saw my lipstick on Eric's cheek after. And Granger was there too."

"that is no big deal Nell." He takes her in to a hug. "so you and Eric are together now?"

Nell look op at Nate and shakes her head. He looks wondering at her.

"why not? I have seen how you look at him and how he obviously looks at you."

Nell chuckles a little thinking about Eric's little clumsy attempt to hide his feelings.

"what if we can't be professional and we put the team in danger?"

Nell stands up and takes a step away from Nate.

"what if we get in to a fight and we can't work together anymore? I just don't want to break up the team for a little 'thing'."

"Nell, do we have eyes inside?" Sam asks. Nell walks over to her computer and focus on the case, like their conversation never happened. Nate look a little concerned at Nell.

Nate comes down the stairs and walk to Hettys office. She is sitting with her desk.

"how is you new partnership going, mr. Gates?" Hetty asks.

Nate looks around to make sure no one is listening.

"I'm concerned, Hetty." Nate says and sits down across from Hetty.

"you are going back to the field as soon as I find a replacement for Mr. Beale."

"it's not me I am concerned about Hetty. It's..." nate stops for a moment.

"it's miss Jones. I'm aware of the situation." Hetty says and takes a sit of her tea.

"she needs to sort things out with Eric before she can focus 100% again."

Hetty nods. "how do you suggest that should happen, dr. Gates? Mr. Beale quit OPS."

Nate looks around again before I lean forward and says very quiet.

"we both know what this is really about Hetty. You done this before. You did it with Kensi and Deeks. You can help Eric and Nell too."

Hetty takes a sip of her cup of tea.

"do you say I manipulate my team, dr Gates?"

"we both know that you 'helped' Kensi and Deeks when Kensi where in Aghanistan." Hetty look confused. "you gave Deeks a zet phone so he could talk with Kensi. Nell and Eric need help to figure this out. They might not end up together but..."

Nell comes running down the stairs.

"Hetty, we have a situation." Nell look very concerned.

Nell packs up her stuff and is ready to leave for the night, when Nate comes in.

"see you tomorrow... Partner." Nell says. She doesn't sound as happy as normal, Nate notices. Nell is about to leave ops.

"Nell..."

Nell turns around to face Nate.

"talk to him." Nate says. Nell doesn't say anything. She looks to the ground and then leaves ops.

Eric is sitting with his computer and plays call of duty, when it knocks on the door. He looks at the door and then turn his focus to the game again. It knocks again. He doesn't respond. Third time it knocks he takes off his headphones and pauses the game and walk to open the door. he looks through the spyhole in the door. it is Nell. He takes a deep breath before he opens the door.

"hey partner." Nell says with a smile. Eric doesn't look happy to see her. He is still wearing his pj. Nell holds up a paper bag.

"I got Oreos." She smiles. He still doesn't respond. There is a moment of silences.

"may I come in?" she asks.

"I'm a little busy."

Nell look at his computer.

"with playing call of duty I see."

"what do you want, Jones?"

She is surprised about he is using her last name. He pretty much never does that.

"I just want to talk."

He signs and step aside for her to enter. She steps in to the apartment and notices how clean there is besides an empty pizza box.

"you cleaned up since last time I was here."

"yeah I start on my new job tomorrow."

He says and closes the door. She turns around to face him.

"why did you quit Eric? Because of me?" she has a much more serious voice now.

"'we can't be professional if we have romantic feelings for each other.' You said that." His voice sounds more emotional now than it did before.

Nell nods.

"I do have feelings for you. I don't want to ruin your chance to become an NCIS field agent. So I quit so it wouldn't ruin anything for you."

He walks over to his computer and sit down again.

"I also got a new job so don't worry about me. And I'm sure Hetty will find you a new partner in ops."

He focusses on his game again.

"she already did. Its Nate."

Eric look shortly up at her.

"good for you. So what is the problem?" his voice sounds cold.

"that I want my best friend and partner back in ops." Nell walks over to him. She stands behind him and looks at his game.

"you been pretty good at that game."

"I had a good partner." He says without looking at her. She smiles a little.

"so what is your new job?" she asks, trying to switch focus.

"it's with my old body Ira Wells at Zero days."

Nell is surprised about that news. "Eric that is crazy. Last time your friend was shot at by snipers and kidnapped."

Eric just look up for a short moment and then focus on his game again without saying anything.

6.30 am Nells apartment.

Nell is getting ripped out of her sleep when her cellphone is ringing.

"Nell." She says.

"Nell OPS ASAP." Kensi says and hangs op.

Nell comes running in to ops. Granger, Hetty and Nate is there.

"what is happening?" she asks confused.

"did you talk to mr. Beale last night?" Hetty asks.

"yes. I did. I went over to him to talk last night. Why?"

Nell look op at the big screen. Kensi and Deeks is at Eric's places. It is totally messed up.

"why is Kensi and Deeks at Eric's places? And why is it totally messed up? It was clean last night."

"so someone did search for something here?" Kensi says over the ear pieces Nell just put in.

"did you notice anything different about your boyfriend's apartment last night Nell?" Deeks asks with a teasing tone.

"Mr. Deeks." Hetty says with an admonishingly tone.

"he said that he had got a job at Zero Days with his old buddy Ira Wells."

Nell start typing at her computer.

"miss. Jones Mr. Callen and Mr. Hannah is at the office of Zero Days and there has been a shooting and both Mr. Wells and Mr. Beale is uncounted for so fare." Hetty informs her. Nell look up at Hetty shortly before she continue typing.

"I try to track and search all Eric's devices now."

"all?" Hetty asks for clarification.

"yes all. He is a gig so he has 5 different computers and 3 cell phones. One old computer he is mostly just working on to try to fix. Two gaming computers and…"

She stops talking and continues typing.

"and miss. Jones?" hetty asks. Nell stops typing.

"this is wired." Nell look up at them. Then she stands up and take the keyboard and get her screen up on the big screen so Hetty, granger and Nate can follow her. "Eric has a decrypted file on his gaming computer. Why would he have that?" Nell look up at Hetty, Granger and Nate. They have of cause no idea.

"can you open that file, miss. Jones?" Hetty asks.

"I can try. Hey guys." She turns to the big screen to talk to Kensi and Deeks.

"yes Nell." Kensi says.

"look for anything out of the places."

"thanks for the heads up Nell have you seen this places. This places look like a mirror of Eric's feelings for you." Deeks says and starts laughing. Kensi punches Deeks in the stumache and then he walks back to where he was searching before.

"what do you want us to look for Nell?" Kensi asks.

"you know Eric right?" Nell asks.

Kensi hesitate a little.

"yeah I guess." She finally says.

"look for anything that sticks out of what you normally know about Eric."

Kensi nods. "copy that."

Kensi starts looking while Nell gets back to the computer. She continues typing. Shortly after she jumps up from her chair.

"hey Kensi. Last night there was a picture next to Eric's gaming computer of a boy and a girl on a playground. Find that one."

"what is your plan Nell?" Nate asks.

Nell turn to face Granger, Hetty and Nate.

"Eric has told me that he didn't have any friends when he was a kid but there was a girl named Stephane Petersmark how used to punch him, when he was in second grade. Why would he have a picture of her if she was a bully to him?"

"it's a message to you that he knew you would understand." Nate says. Nell nods.

Suddenly they hear Deeks laugh.

"what is so funny Mr. Deeks?" Hetty asks.

Deeks come to the screen. He holds a picture of Eric and Nell. In a broken glass frame.

"and you said he wasn't your boyfriend Nell?" Deeks asks.

Nell blush a little. "it was Christmas years ago." Nell explains.

"could you please focus on the case Mr. Deeks?" Hetty asks.

Deeks look at the frame.

"there is something behind the picture." He breaks the frame a part and takes out the picture. Behind the picture there is another picture. The picture Nell was talking about with the little boy and girl.

"I think I found you picture." Deek says. "picture coming now."

Shortly after the picture comes up on Nell's computer in ops.

"there must be a lead in this picture."

Nell starts working on the picture.

About 2 hours later Deeks, Kensi, Callen and Sam comes in to OPS.

"COME ON YOUR STUPID SHIT!" Nell yells the moment they step in to OPS.

"Nell are you okay?" Kensi asks concerned. Nell look back at them.

"oh hey guys. Any lead?""

"no we found to sets of blood on the crime scene and waiting for DNA-results." Callen informs.

"I guess there is no news here?" Sam says.

"no. still nothing. I thought Eric would have giving me some sort of lead in this picture but there is nothing…" she walks back toward her computer. "wait a second. Deeks do you have the picture of me and Eric you found?"

Sam and Callen look curious at her. Deeks takes out the picture from his back pocket in his pants and handle it to her. She walks over and scan it in. shortly after there is a bip from the computer.

"thank you Eric."

The rest of team is confused.

"what did you get?" Kensi asks. nell get the picture up on the big screen.

"last time when Eric's friend Ira Wells was involved in a case and I worked with him he was obsessed with my eyes. Eric doesn't know that I heard this but Eric corrected him that my eyes isn't brown. They are Hazel. Hazel is the password to Eric's decrypted file. That's why the password was hidden in my eyes on this picture. The picture of the girl and the boy was just to drag out attention to it."

"so we would be able to find it?" Sam asks. Nell nods.

"smart kid." Callen says.

Nell gets Back to her computer to work on the decrypted file.

Later down at the open office Deeks, Kensi, Sam and Callen is sitting and talking.

"I'm just saying they are together." Deeks says.

"I don't think so." Sam says. "Nell is too smart for that gig."

Nell comes running down from OPS.

"guys I got a lead. I think I might know what happened."

Nell is plugging in a flash drive to the monitor.

"I think Eric knew that his Friend where in danger. I found a secured chat between Ira and Eric from a few days ago." Hetty and Granger comes in and listen to Nell.

While Sam, Callen, Kensi, Hetty and Granger is paying attention to Nell's explanation of the new evidence. Deeks is more focused on the chat where Ira is asking Eric Questions about "the hot tech chick." Deeks starts laughing.

"what is so funny Mr. Deeks?" Hetty asks.

"it's just…" everyone is looking at him with a serious look. Kensi give him that you-are-a-jerk-look and he try to look serious.

"nothing. Nothing." Deeks is trying to keep a straight face and Nell continues.

"okay anyway..." Nell continues. "I think Eric knew his friend had got some dangerous information. He asked Eric for help. At first Eric turned him down."

"so what changed his mind and made him leave NCIS?" Callen askes.

"Eric isn't a risk-taker. He prefers the safety of ops over the danger in undercover. This doesn't sound anything like Eric Beale."

Nell look down. A little guilty.

"I did. I think I made him changes his mind."

"miss Jones I'm sure you have nothing to with Mr. Beales decision about leaving NCIS." Hetty reassure her.

"is there something we shout know about Nell?" Callen askes. Everyone look at Nell and then at Hetty.

"Eric quite because of an argument with me." Nell says very quiet. Kensi walks over at hugs Nell.


	5. what information

5\. chapter – what information?

Eric is tied to a chair. He doesn't have his glasses on so he can't really tell where he is. He feels dizzy and is slowly getting more clear. He feels a strong pain in his left leg and a heading.

"seems like your buddy is finally awake." An unfamiliar male voice says.

"what are you going to do to him?" Ira's more familiar voice says. Eric can vaguely make out the outline of Ira.

"didn't you say he works for the government?" the unknown male voice asks. ira nods a little unsure about what is going to happen. "then get him to tell us what we need to know?"

Eric hear the sound of a bunch of wires landing on the concrete floor and the sound of a bucket full of water placed on the floor.

"I don't know anything." Eric says trying not to sound as terrified as he is. The unknown man starts laughing.

"I have heard that before Mr. G-man." The unknown man's voice is closer to Eric's face now. Eric can see he has a read beard and a tattoo on his neck but he can't see the tattoo in details.

Eric hear the sound of jumper cables get connected to the metal legs of the chair he is tied to.

"let's see how much Mr. G-man here can take." The unknown voice says.

Eric is scared. He remembers how Sam looked after he got tortured by Sidorov. Eric feel a very strong chock through his body and he Screams.

"stop!" Eric hear Ira yells. _finally, Ira is helping me._ Eric thinks. "he is not the one who has the information. His girlfriend does." Ira says.

"what girlfriend?" the unknown man who is standing next to Eric says with a deep threating voice. He has a slight accent, Eric notices. Maybe German.

"I don't have a girlfriend." Eric says but clearly no one is listening to him. "a hot red hair tech chick. He works with her for the government." Ira says. Eric is choked. How can his friend Ira be part of this? What does they want? And why are they interested in him and Nell? Eric is confused and scared, but he HAS to be strong. They cannot hurt Nell!


	6. the real target

Chapter 6 – the real target

Eric Beale and Ira Wells have now been missing for 16 hours. Nell has been working on the decrypted file while Sam and Callen have been looking more in to Zero days' business and Deeks and Kensi have been looking into Iras personal files. Neel comes running down from Ops.

"I found something." Everyone stops working and looks at her. Granger and Hetty comes over to the open office also.

"I think someone used Ira to get to Eric because Ira knows Eric works with the government." Nell informs.

"someone?" Granger asks.

"I'm not sure who it is. There are no names."

"well I looked into the chat you found earlier. I think they are using Eric to get to you." Deeks says.

"could you please stop make jokes now?" Kensi is clearly annoyed with him.

"I'm not." Deeks look very offended at Kensi. Then he continues to explain. "Ira knows Eric. He has known Eric since childhood right?" Nell nods. "We all know Eric. Both us and Ira knows he isn't the toughest guy."

"not the agent type." Granger says. Everyone agrees in silences. Deeks continues. "if Ira want information or someone he is in contact with wanted protected information about something. Who would be an easy target? An Agent like one of us or a softer guy like Eric?"

"Eric." Nell says. Everyone agrees. "especially now that he has quit NCIS. He is home. He is an easier target. He trusts his friend. He probably told Ira that he had quit NCIS so who ever Ira is working with knew when to strike."

"any person who is emotionally effected is more likely to give up quickly." Sam says.

"unless…" everyone looks at Hetty. "unless what?" Callen asks.

"unless they are after one he cares about." Hetty says and look over at Nell.

"then he can take much more." Sam says remembering when he was tortured to give up his wife by Sidorov.

Hetty nods.

"do you guys think they would torture Eric?" Nell says with clear fear in her voice.

"we looked into Iras personal file. Since last time he was involved with NCIS he started dating a woman who has contact to drug trafficking. We investigated her 10 years ago. A big part of the organization she was a part of got arrested by me and Sam. Eric was on that case." Callen says. Sam continues. "we found some emails on Iras computer from her where she asks if he knows anyone in the government and he starts bragging about his friend that works for the government. He tells her a lot about when he 'helped' the government years ago together with… his friends government girlfriend."

Everyone looks at Nell.

"Nell I'm sorry there is a lot that indicates that this is an attempt to get to you through Eric."

Nell nods. "I helped them." Nell says quite. "I pushed him to quite."

Kensi walks over at hugs Nell.

" it's not your fault, Nell."

 **Unknown location**

Eric is still sitting in a metal chair and his legs and hands is still tied to the chair. They choked him for about 5 minutes before they left. Now Eric is sitting in the large room alone. He still doesn't have his glasses on so he can't see clear. He hears footsteps getting closer.

"I don't know what you are after."

"don't worry. It's me Eric." Iras familiar voice says.

"ira. Did they do it to you to?" Eric is clearly scared.

"no. no they didn't." Ira sits down next to Eric. "I didn't know they would do this to you."

Eric is confused. "what do you mean? You know them?"

"yes. They have my girlfriend. They told me they would kill her if didn't gave them what they want."

"what do they want? Who are they? Why are you not tied up?"

Nell have searched Iras computer for any hidden file or code. She has found a video link one the computer. She text the team. Shortly after the entire team comes in to ops.

"I found a videolink on Iras computer. It seems like it is transmitting right now."

"can you open it?"

Nell nods.

"wait." Nate says. "are you sure you want to do this Nell. You don't know what you are going to see."

"I want to find Eric." She sounds very determined. She presses the link and opens the video file. It is from so sort of warehouse. Eric is sitting on a chair. His hands and angles is tied to the chair. He isn't wearing his glasses. Ira is standing in front of him and talking to him.

"can you get some sound on it Nell?" Sam asks.

"I'm not sure I have to make sure that no one knows that we are watching."

Kensi walks closer to the big screen. "it doesn't seem like Ira is seriously untried."

"the second blood pool from the crime scene that belonged to Ira was to mislead us. So we would suspect Ira being involved." Sam says.

 **Unknown location**

"they want information about a case from 10 years ago. I told my girlfriend about you and the hot girl work for the government. I didn't know they would do anything to you." Ira says.

"I don't know anything about a case from 10 years ago." Eric try to get his wrist free.

"I think the hot girl does. All you have to do is tell them where she is and then you can go."

 **Ops**

Everyone is looking at the video of Eric and Ira while Nell is working on getting some audio on.

"I noticed the cellphone. It is Eric's cellphone." Nell explains.

"this is not Eric's cellphone, Miss Jones." Hetty says.

"it is a cellphone he has that he only uses for games and silly stuff. I'm the only one who has the number." Hetty look surprised. She doesn't like when her team breaks protocol.

"anyway I hacked in to the cellphone and activated a call to me so we can listen."

"can you trace the cellphone?"

"not without losing audio. Eric using an app that…" Nell look a little ashamed over at Hetty. "that makes it impossible for the government to trace or interfere with the communication."

"hetty- protected phone" Deeks says with a big grin. Hetty look over at Deeks with a questionable look. Deek look over at Kensi and then Back at Hetty. There is silences for a moment.

"can you do anything with it miss Jones?" Granger Asks.

"I can maybe…" Nell sits down and works with her computer. After a few minutes there is sound from the video. The team follow the conversation between Eric and Ira on the screen.

"I'm not going to tell them." Eric says. Hi doesn't sound scared anymore.

"are your crazy man?" Ira sounds very upset. "just call her. Tell her to meet me and then they will let you go."

"no. I'm not risking her life."

"you really do love her, ha?

Eric doesn't say anything he look op at Ira with a serious look. Nell has stopped typing and looks at the video know.


	7. good news and bad news

Chapter 7 – good news and bad news

Nell is sitting in ops and working on locating Eric and Ira. She doesn't know for how long she has been working now. She keeps looking over at Eric's empty chair where he is normally sitting right next to her. Finally, she manages to get the location.

"okay Beale now we know where you are." She looks up at the big screen where the live signal is still on. Eric seem pretty beaten up. Nell has seen at least three different men beaten on him while she has been working on the location. every time they asked him to call on the cellphone and each time he has refused. After the second man started beating him, Nell had to remove the audio from the video. She feels guilty that Eric is getting beating up for protecting her. Over the years they have been working together he has become more protective over her. He has even been standing up to assistant director Granger for her.

Callen, Sam, Deeks, Nate and Kensi comes in to ops in the moment Nell starts yarning.

"wow Nell you look…" Nell look over at Deeks with a very tired look. She is clearly not in the mood to hear the she looks like hell.

"you got something Nell?" Callen asks.

Nell nods.

"good news and bad news." Nell places the live signal of Eric who is now asleep in a very uncomfortable position. He is bleating from a wound in his forehead. He is bleating from his hand and he has blood spatter on his shirt and on the floor from coughing Blood up after being beaten.

"Nell remove that picture from the screen." Nate order.

"no I need that to tell you guys the bad news." Nell turns to face the screen. "the good news is that we have a location."

"great let's go." Callen says and is almost about to walk out the door.

"not so fast Callen." Nell says. Callen stops and look over at Nell.

"the bad news…" Nell points toward the big screen.

"I have been watching this to make sure he was…" her voice breaks. "still alive."

Kensi puts a hand on Nell's shoulder. Nell clears her throat and continues. "I discovered that last time Ira and the other men left the building that did some strange movement around the door. I zoomed in and I discovered that all the entrances to this room is booby-trapped. So I did some reached and it turned out the kidnappers along with Ira has left the building but all the entire to building is booby-trapped."

Sam walks closer to the big screen. "can you zoom in on the door Nell."

Nell zooms in on the door. "C4 but it doesn't seem like it is enough to take down the building." Sam says.

"no but enough to take down anyone who enters or exits the door and there is a tripwire and a laser that also activates the C4." Everyone look tired.

"how are we going to get Eric out of there, with no way of enter the building without losing at least one man?" Kensi asks.

"well…" everyone looks over at Nell." I managed to get the blueprints of the building and I found one way that isn't wired or booby-trapped in anyway…. Well. At least there is a way to survive that booby/trap. But there is another problem."

"spit it out Nell." Deeks says.

Nell walks over to the light table where there is a big blueprint.

"the ventilation shaft… it is not booby-trapped, but… it is very small."

"how small?" Callen asks.

"Hetty-size?" Sam asks. everyone look at Sam. Sam gives them a look that says 'you know what I mean.' Everyone understands.

"actually yes. But the ventilation shaft is booby-trapped also…"

"you said it wasn't." Deeks interrupts.

"it is possible for us to survive that booby-trap. Because it is gas so we just need an oxygen tank with us and one for Eric. I figured it out."

Nell crabs some paper from her desk and comes back to the table. There is at least 10 pieces of paper.

"how long have you been working on this?" Deeks asks.

Nell doesn't answer.

"Nell when was the last time you got some sleep and some food?" Nate asks concerned.

"I can't eat in ops." Nell simply reply and then continue focus on the plan.

"Nell you need something to eat." Nate insist.

"My partner's life depends on this right now, Nate. I can eat after." Nell look very insistent on Nate. He can't win this one.

The doors to ops opens and Hetty comes in.

"morning miss Jones. How is the work going?"

Nell is tired of interruptions.

"I'm sorry Hetty but I need to focus on this now."

Everyone is surprised about Nell talking to Hetty like that. Nell normally respects Hetty very much.

"very well miss Jones. I brough you some breakfast."

Hetty places a brown paper bag on the table along with a cup of tea. Nell just look frustrated. Everyone is looking at Hetty.

"continue Miss Jones." Hetty says and everyone is paying attention to Nell again.


	8. ready, set STOP!

Chapter 8 – ready, set… STOP!

Nell hands out the information about the infiltration-plan on the building throughout the ventilation shaft.

"who long have you been working on this, Nell?" Kensi asks.

"this is very impressive Nell." Deeks sounds incredibly surprised.

"I found out that the ventilation shaft is big enough that I can crawl in there with an oxygen tank if I'm wearing a slim suit like leggings and a slim top."

"but Nell you need to be carrying a firearm if you are going in without back up." Sam says.

"she is not going in." hetty says. Everyone look surprised at Hetty.

"so Hetty we are just leaving Eric there?" Kensi asks.

"Hetty…" Nell says.

"the bomb squad is going in to get Mr. Beale out."

"but Hetty…" Nell says. "end of discussion Miss. Jones." Hetty leaves Ops. Nell look frustrated.

"they placed a glass with some sort of chemical over his head. That is connected to the door handle with a fish line. As soon at the bomb squad touch the door handle the chemical will spell all over Eric's face and down his through and…"

"and he will burn inside out." Kensi finish her sentences. Nell nods.

"we have to send Nell in with or without Hettys permission."

"Nell you are sure you can handle this?" Sam asks. Nell nods.

"I got you guys in my back."

"sure do sis…" kensi says with a little smile that makes Nell smile too.

"okay suit up Nell." Callen orders.

"I go pack a back with necessary tools to disarm a bomb in case." Sam says and leaves ops.

"I go pack the necessary firearms." Kensi says and then she is out of ops along with Callen.

"let's get you wired up." Deeks says and Nell and Deeks leaves ops together. Nate is left in ops alone with a very concerned look on his face.

Sam, Callen and Kensi comes down from ops. They see Hettys offices is empty.

"all clear." Sam says and then they all hurry to the weapons room. Shortly after Nell runs down to the locker room and get changed into her fitness clothing. Slim fit black pants and a navy blue top. She has her black leatherjacket in her hand. 5 minutes after she meets with Deeks at his desk and they run op to ops again.

"okay let's get you wired up. Button camera doesn't work so…"

"so I have this." She holds out a silver neckless with the word 'friends' on it. "it fit in to the e." Nell places the button camera on her neckless.

"headset as normal, besides…"

"besides I want have Eric in my ear as normal?" she looks up at Deeks while she is putting in her headset.

"Nell… I'm sorry. I haven't been really nice to you doing this case." He starts wiring her up on the back while he continues talking. "I have a little difficult dealing with relationships and… to be honest I can't really image you and Eric together. I mean… you are one of the most awesome girls I know. You are so smart and Eric… he is…"

"he is Eric."

They both chuckle a little. Eric is a very unit human being. Deeks continues talking.

"you are friend with Kensi so you probably know that I'm not good at serious communication about feelings and relationships."

"yeah I know." Nell sounds very harsh.

"okay…"

Deeks is done wire Nell up. She turns around to face him while she is putting on her bulletproof vest and her jacket.

"Deeks… for a long time I didn't understood what the hack Kensi sow in you. I mean really… I tried to her to meet other guys but for some reason she kept coming back to you. But over time I found out what she sees in you."

Deeks look surprised at her and is waiting for her to continue.

"you are so sarcastic all the time but… you are also a guy who can see the real Kensi that I also see. How amazing she is."

Deeks smiles and blush a little. He has never heart Nell say anything like that before. Their quiet moment gets broken by Nate Getz who comes in with the oxygen tank. He places it on the table.

"just for the record… I am not a fan of this plan."

"I know Nate." Nell gives Nate a hug. Then Kensi, Callen and Sam comes in. Sam is carrying a backpack.

"okay Nell. You are wired up?" callen asks.

"yes ready to go."

"you are comfortable with this?" kensi asks.

"it is not my first undercover up, kens." Nell says with a smile that is surpose to hide her nerves, but that doesn't go so well. Kensi can hear how nervous she is. She gives Nell a huge hug.

"you are going to do great Nell. You have us as soon as you need us."

"talk to us if you need it." Callen says.

"sometimes I can help to just talk about everyday thing if you are nervous." Deeks says.

"yeah I think I know that. I can hear everything you say to Kensi all the time… sometimes… TMI!"

Deeks, Sam and Callen look confused. Nell and Kensi gives each other a high-five. The Nell is ready to go. She takes the oxygen tank and put in the backpack. Sam, Callen, Deeks and Kensi gives Nell a big hug.

"good luck sis." Kensi says and then Nell leaves OPS. She looks back at her friends and team one last time. then the doors close behind her and she is on her own.

"TMI? What does that mean?" Deeks look very confused. "some tech language?"


	9. nobody goes kaboom today

Chapter 9 - nobody goes Kaboom today

Nell drives towards the crime scene in a black SVU. She parks a little away from the crime scene and runs to the warehouse so she doesn't drag to much attention and she just pretend to be a runner.

"okay Nell you should be about a 10 feet from the ventilation shaft entrances." Kensi informs her.

"Kens there is a camera here that is moving. Should I shoot it off? It wasn't on the plan."

"they are watching her." Sam says. Callen nods. "Shot it off Nell." Callen order. Nell takes out a laser pen from her pocket and points the laser at the camera lens to crash the camera.

"good Nell now they are blind but keep eyes up for other camera." Callen says.

"copy that."

Nell continues walking and around the corner she finds the ventilation shaft entrances. She put on the oxygen mask and then start removing the screws.

"I'm going in." she says and then starts crawling in. she has to take her backpack of and move it in front of her with one hand and hold the oxygen tank in the other hand.

In ops Sam, Callen, Kensi, Deeks and Nate is standing and watching Nells movement on one camera and Eric on another camera. They don't realize that Hetty has entered ops and is now standing right behind Callen and Sam.

"what is happening here, Mr. Callen?"

Everyone get surprised by Hettys surprising present.

"Hetty?" Callen says very choked.

"that isn't Miss. Jones in a ventilation shaft I see right?" Hetty asks.

"Hetty I had information about the scene that you didn't have. If you had send bomb squad in they would have instantly killed Eric the second, they touched the door handle." Nell explains over the headset while she continues crawling her way through the ventilation shaft.

"okay Nell take your next left and then you should find a hatch that would lead you down about 25 feet from Eric." Deeks says.

"copy that."

"but Nell…" Sam says. "just remember there is about 4 feet from the ventilation shaft to the ground. So careful when you jump."

"I was a gymnast in high school Sam. But thanks for the heads up."

Nell continues crawling. After a few minutes she gets to the hatch. She very carefully opens the hatch to make sure she doesn't activate any booby-traps. She takes a peek down to make sure that there is no one else there who is ready to attack her.

"okay all clear. Here comes the tricky part."

She drops down the backpack first. It hits the ground with a loud sound.

"Nell… do you know how much equipment there is in that back?" Sam says.

"that wasn't Government assigned undercover equipment and highly specified weapons that I just saw being dropped 13 feet down, Miss Jones?"

"sorry Hetty."

Nell is getting ready to jump down through the hatch but she realizes she can't do it at the same time she is holding her oxygen tank. So she takes of the mask and drops down the tank and then she holds her breath while she is crawling down the hatch so she is only holding on with her finger tips.

Eric is sitting tied to the chair and watching a person that he can't quiet identify hanging down from the ventilation shaft. Kick with her legs. He knows it must be a law enforcement officer but he doesn't recognize who it is until she let go of the ventilation shaft and jumps down on the grown. She puts on her oxygen mask again.

"dam it." she looks down at her right side. Her top is ripped up and she is bleeding. She got cut by the corner of the hatch when she crawled down.

"what is going on Nell?" Kensi asks.

"I got cut by the ventilation shaft. Nothing serious."

Nell picks up her back pack and walk slowly and careful over to Eric. He looks really bad.

"hey. You missed me, partner?" she says with a smile. Eric smiles a little even though he is in big pain.

"okay Eric I have to break the laser around you first." She says.

She takes her backpack off and takes out a small tablet.

"if you break the laser we both go Kaboom, Nell." Eric says very scared.

"but… if we trick the receiver to think that the laser isn't broken."

"how?"

"hacking. I checked their firewall earlier. I know Ira is your friend but his firewall is a joke."

She is typing for about 20 seconds then the laser around Eric turns off.

"and we are in."

"nice job Nell." Kensi says in her ear.

Nell steps closer to Eric then they hear the laser system restart.

"okay… not expected." Eric gets scared again.

"what are we going to do now?" hi sound panicked.

"well…" Nell look at her backpack that is on the other side of the laser wall. "if I can reach my backpack without breaking the laser then we can break the laser in the old fashion style."

She reaches her arm out throughout the lasers. She is less then inches from touching the laser with her ripped shirt.

"Nell careful." Eric screams.

"it would help a lot if you stopped screaming at me." She says a clearly annoyed.

"I don't want to blow up." He says very scared like a little boy.

"okay screw it." She says and takes her arm back and stands up. She takes her bulletproof vest of.

"what is she doing?" hettty asks in her ear.

Nell doesn't respond and takes of her ripped top so she is only wearing sports bra. Eric can't help but starring at her. She also hears Deeks, Sam and Callen in her ear very surprised.

"did she just…?" Sam says.

"okay close your eyes guys if you can't handle a girl in a sports bra." Nell says and try to reach for her backpack again. This time she gets her backpack and pulls it closer to the laser wall. First she takes out the oxygen mask for Eric and put it on him. Then she reaches into the backpack and take out a tampon and some bandages tape.

"this is going to hurt." She says and then sits down and stick the tampon in to the deep wound he has in his hand. It looks like something was forced through his hand.

"this will help stop the bleeding." Eric starts screaming when Nell push the tampon in to his hand and then she tapes It so it stays there. Eric has tears in his eyes because it hurt so much.

"okay I'm done. You okay?" she asks. He nods in silences.

"good.' She touches his hand gently.

"okay let's get you out of here."

Nell grabs a scissor from her back pack.

"Eric, I'm going to cut your hands and angles free now but… Promise me you will stay seated after."

She looks at him with very serious look. He nods.

"promise me?"

He nods. "I promise."

"good there is a pressure bomb under you. If you move, we both go boom."

Eric nods.

She cuts his hands and angles free.

"stay!" she demands and then she kneel down to look at the bomb under the chair.

"Sam you see this?" Nell holds up her Neckless with the camera so Sam can get a better view of the pressure bomb.

"yes Nell, I see it. I will guide you through this." Sam says. "it seems pretty sloppy."

"It looks like Spaghetti." Deeks says.

Sam guides Nell through how to disarm the bomb while Eric is sitting and is sweating a lot while he is just looking at Nell working. He still

"okay Nell now it should be safe to cut the red wire and then you have disarmed the bomb."

"should be?" Nell asks.

"ye. I mean you can never be 100 % sure but it doesn't seem like this is the most professional work."

"okay Sam I trust you."

She reaches up and hold Eric hand and then she cuts the red wire like Sam Said. The sound from the bomb stops. Nell and Eric look up at each other with a very relieved look. Back in Ops is there also relief. Eric stands up and hug Nell very tight.

"Sam… I love you right now." Nell says. Eric look a little surprised about those words.

"okay. Next step…" Nell stands up. How do we get out of the lasers?"

Nell look around.

"oh boy. We are in trouble." She says after a little.

"really? We are standing near a bomb inside a cave of laser and a room where each door is covered with C4 enough to take a man down." Eric says very sarcastic.

"shut up Eric." Nell says. She continues to look around. She kneels down to observe the lasers.

"nahh, it will not work. I'm too fat to get through the lasers."

"fat?' Eric says in surprise of those words.

"yeah my breast is too big to get through."

Nell is standing in silences and thinking. Eric is unwillingly starring at her. Back in ops they can all see Eric how is starring a little low of the camera.

"is he starring at hers…?" deeks ask almost whispering. Sam and Callen nods. Nell doesn't seem to notice Eric right now.

"hey Kens? I need your help." Nell finally says.

"anything Nell."

"Kens go to my computer. It has access to Eric's gamer computer. There is a software that you can use to jam the laser signal just long enough to Eric and I can get out."

"you have to use the video file with the firefighter to connect to Nells phone." Eric says.

Nell look at Eric.

"you have to use my phone as a transmitter. Witch also will mean that we will go blind for about 30 seconds…" Nell informs Kensi. "firefighters?" Nell says after a little. Eric nods with a big smile.

"thanks for that."

"oh you are so welcome." Eric says with a teasing tone. He sounds almost like C3PO from Star Wars.

In ops Kensi walks over to Nells computer and to like Nell told.

"okay Nell it is some pretty good-looking firefighters you got here." Kensi says.

"do you have a thing for firefighters Nell?" Sam asks.

Nell look over at Eric how just have a big grin on his face. Nell punches him on his arm.

"av."

"everything okay there?" Nate asks.

"year we are good. How is it going Kensi?"

Nell hear typing from Kensi.

"almost there Nell."

"Eric how are you Holden up?" Nate asks.

"he can't hear you Nate, but he seems to be okay based on the circumstances."

"Nell there is an earpiece for Eric in the front pocket of the backpack." Nate informs.

Nell doesn't respond o that.

"okay I can connect to your phone know Nell."

"okay we are going blind know guys. I will talk to you in 30 seconds." Nell says.

"3… 2… 1… now." Kensi counts and then her voice is gone.

"now." Says and jumps through where the laser wall was while she is holding Eric's hand.

In ops the screen is dark and the there is no sound in the earpieces.


	10. only one-way out

Chapter 10 – only one-way out

"Nell… Nell do you copy?" Kensi says.

"miss Jones?" Hetty says. There is no response from either Nell or Eric. There has been silences for more than 5 minutes now since Kensi jammed the laser signal. there is no picture from Nells neckless camera or any sound from Nells headset. The camera from the building is dead.

"Nell… do you Copy?" Callen says very loud in to the headset.

"don't yell Callen. My ears a little blow up but I'm not death." Nell says and she sounds a little dizzy.

"Miss Jones what happened?" Hetty asks.

"when the laser went back on so did the pressure bomb. It all blow up. Luckily it wasn't a very big load of explosives do. But it was big enough that it could have taken a man down."

"how is Eric?" Deeks asks.

"I'm good." Eric says a little shaken up. He landed face first on the concrete. He got some bruises but nothing serious. Nell landed on top of him so he took the fall from her. She got hit in the forehead with something from the explosion so she has an open wound on her forehead.

"you are bleeding." Eric says and places his hand on her face. He uses his thumb to wipe some blood away from her face. She gives him a little smile.

"I'm fine." She stands up and helps him op.

"Nell we are blind." Callen says.

"sorry Callen my neckless camera got taken out in the explosion. What about the other camera?"

"also blind, Nell." Callen says. "you are on your own Nell."

"okay we got it. Callen"

Everyone in ops look concerned at Callen.

"we can't let them on their own. Eric isn't trained to be in the field." Kensi says.

Everyone is looking at Hetty. She is just standing and thinking.

"go. But… only go in if they need it. Remember the C4."

Everyone nods and then leaves ops in a hurry. Hetty look concerned at the screen.

"be careful."

Nell opens up her backpack and takes out a pieces of a 9mm semi-automatic rifle and put the weapon together. Then she takes out a sig Sauer P229 handgun. She handles the handgun to Eric.

"please don't shoot me." She says. He looks at her with a little nervous smile. Then he takes the gun. He clearly doesn't know how to handle the gun.

"don't point the gun at me and keep the finger off the tricker unless you have to shoot someone." She helps him hold the gun correct.

"stay behind me." She orders. Then they walk towards the door. They still have the oxygen masks on. When they come to the door Eric makes sure that nobody is shooting at then through the window while Nell is trying to safely remove the c4 from the door.

In the meantime, Sam, Callen, Kensi and Deeks is packing up and on their way to help Nell and Eric as soon as they get out of the building.

Nell is working slowly on safely remove the C4. She finally gets the last piece of C4 safely removed and she slovly puches the door open. Eric is about to get out but Nell grabs his arm tight.

"Don't." she says.

"av." He looks at her with a look thet tells her that it really hurt.

"sorry. But we are not going anywhere."

"why not the door is open." Eric says like it is the most oviously thing. Nell takes out a little makeup puch from the back pack.

"Nell you look amazing. No time for make up now."

She holds the foundation powder op to her lips and close to the door and blows a little. Lines of laser become visible.

"you are kidding me." Eric says.

"one-way in. one way out." Nell says.

"I start to say: no way out."

Outside the building Sam, Callen, Deeks and Kensi arrives. They see Nell and Eric is sitting inside the door.

"why are they not going out?" Callen asks.

"properly some sort of booby-trap." Sam says.

"ohh you mean more booby-traps than the gas, laser, bomb and the C4. Just in case none of that killed them?" Callen sound sarcastic. Sam is clearly not in the mood.

"Nell?" Kensi screams while she is running from the car.

Nell and Eric is sitting inside the warehouse. Suddenly Eric seea black person behind a parked car a about 30 feet behind Kensi. Eric pulls his gun and shoots the person. Everyone get surprised by the shot from Eric. Especially Kensi. Sam runs over to the man.

"all clear!" Sam screams.

"what are you doing?" Nell shouts at him.

"he was shooting after Kensi."

The man is wearing a black ski mask and a black jumpsuit. Sam pulls off the ski mask. It is Ira Wells.

Inside the warehouse Nell and Eric is still sitting a Nell is trying to figure out how they get out of there.

"Nell…" Eric says.

"not now I need to focus on this. Just a few more minutes and then I think I know how we get out of here." She says.

"we don't have a few more minutes Nell…"

"just trust me on this Eric." She sounds annoyed with him now.

"Nell…" Nell doesn't respond to him. "Nell…" he sounds even more insisting now.

"what?" she looks up at him with a very angry look.

"look at your oxygen tank. We are almost out of oxygen." He says. She looks at her tank. It is almost empty.

"what are we going to do?" he asks.

She looks at him and then at the lasers in front of the door. He realizes what it is she wants them to do.

"no. no. no. you are not going out that door before the lasers is turned off." Eric says.

"we don't have a choice, Eric. If we stay, we suffocate to death. If one of us stay that one will be burned alive with chemicals before suffocating." Eric look confused around in the warehouse and then at Nell for clarification. "There are chemicals in the sprinklers as soon as the lasers get broken the chemicals comes out. But…" he doesn't look very comfortable with the sound of that.

"but if we jump out together at the same time. We will only get bruised a little and we both survive."  
he looks very scared at the door and at the tiny pieces of C4 still connected to the door.

"Eric listen to me." Eric hear Nates voice in his ear. "Nell can't hear what I am going to say to you right now. So just listen for a moment." Nell look up at Eric he looks like he is listening to someone but she can't hear anything in her earpiece.

"Eric think about how the person is that you trust the most in the world. You don't have to answer me. Just think about it…" Eric is looking at down at Nell with a smile. Nell is confused. "okay Eric you trust this person and this person isn't just your colleague and your friend but also your family, right?"

"yes." Eric says. Nell look even more confused now.

"who are you talking to?" Eric doesn't answer her.

"Eric relax. Think about all does amazing things you two have done together over the past few years. You guys make an awesome team together in OPS. You can make an awesome team now also. You have to believe in yourself. You two make an incredible team when you are together. You can work this out together also."

Eric look at Nell. She starts smiling.

"okay. I trust you." He says. She gives him a little reassuring smile. Not sure what exactly just happened. She takes his hand. Then they walk a few steps away from the door to get some speed on their run through the lasers.

"okay let's do this". She says. He nods. They take off their oxygen masks some they don't have to jump with them.

Nell is holding up her hand to count on her fingers when to run. 3… 2… Eric starts to look at the lasers.

"I can't do it." he says. He sounds terrified again. Nell look panicked at him.

She pulls his arms while they jump through the lasers.


	11. the truth

Chapter 11 – the truth

Sam, Callen, Deeks and Kensi is standing in cover behind the car doors. There are two ambulances arrived at the scene. The agents are watching while Nell and Eric jump through the lasers. As soon as they are landed there is smoke coming out of the building. the paramedics along with the four agents runs over to Nell and Eric. Nell is unconscious. She landed on her back and Eric landed face down on the left side of her body. He is conscious but he is coughs a lot. Two of the paramedics put on an oxygen mask on Eric and gets him off Nell. He is able to walk on his own despite his injuries. Kensi runs straight to Nell.

"Nell…" Kensi screams. Nell is knocked out. Kensi kneel down nest to Nell and takes Nells hand.

"Agent you have to get away from her." The paramedic orders her. They get into the ambulances where they start treading her. shortly after she starts to wake up. Kensi is sitting next to her in the ambulances. As soon as Nell starts to wake up Kensi takes her hand.

"it's over Nell."

Nell tries to take of the oxygen mask.

"Nell don't." Kensi removes her hand from the mask. "Eric is in another ambulance. He is awake. He is okay." Kensi holds her hand for comfort.

In another ambulance Eric is being treated while Sam and Callen is standing outside.

"okay. Thanks Hetty." Callen hangs up on his phone. "it's over. Local PD arrested Ira Wells girlfriend and the rest of the gang 10 minutes ago." Sam nods. Then he looks at Eric in the ambulances.

"it's over Eric."

2 hours later in ops Eric and Nell comes into the office along with Kensi, Deeks, Callen and Sam. They are meet by Hetty and Nate.

"it is good to have you two back." Hetty says.

"it is good to be back." Eric says and look around in the office."

"hmm… Hetty…" Nell says. "I'm sorry I disobeyed your order. I understand if I have lost my change of becoming an agent."

Everyone look at Nell and then at Hetty.

"Hetty she…" Kensi starts. Hetty holds a hand up to make Kensi be quiet.

"Miss Jones…" Hetty starts very formal like she is about to give a lesson to her team. "indead you disobeyed my order. My direct order." Nell look down a little ashamed. Eric takes an arm around her and holds her into him. She doesn't object.

"but Miss Jones… you have also shown that you can handle very difficult situations in the field. Indeed, in a very unit way…" everyone smiles at that.

"yeah…" nell says.

"but Miss Jones the way you handled the situation today is what will make you a great agent one day."

Nell look very surprised at Hetty.

"thank you Hetty." She looks around at the team.

"way to go sis." Kensi says with a big smile.

"I know I have a lot to learn before I can keep up with guys like you and… maybe I never will be able to."

"Miss Jones. Do you remember last time you and I had a talk about you want to became an agent? I told you about the Van Winkle family?" everyone looks confused at Hetty and then at Nell. Nell nods.

"I need to do things my own way because I am not big like Sam or overwhelming athletic like Callen or a great sniper like Kensi or have super-fast reflexes like Deeks."

"indeed you don't." Hetty look at Nell and then at the rest of the team.

"Nell, if you have been the size of Sam today. You would not have been able to infiltrate that building the way you did. You where came and fast thinking the way you handled the laser and the disarmed the bomb. You might not be as fast as Mr. Callen or Mr. Deeks but you have some skills that they don't." Nate says. Nell look up at Nate with a smile.

"thanks Nate."

"you will get your change to become an Agent, Miss Jones."

Nell nods. "thanks Hetty but for now…" she looks up at Eric with a smile and then lean her head against his shoulder. "I think I stay in ops with my partner."

Sam, Callen, Deeks and Kensi look confused.

"does that mean that Eric is back in ops?" Deeks asks.

"you really think that I would be a permanent replacement for Eric?" Nate asks.

Everyone starts laughing.

"you were a good partner Nate, but I'm glad I have my real partner back."

Hetty walks over to her office and takes out a bottle of scotch.

"my treat for my team." She says.

"ohh year." Sam rush to open the bottle. When they all have a glass they look at each other.

"to the team." Hetty says.

"to partners." Callen says. Everyone's agrees and they all cheers.

"so Eric how was your time in the real world?" Sam asks.

"well undercover work isn't my thing. I prefer the comfort of ops."

Nell look surprised at Eric.

"what do you mean with undercover work?"

"Mr. Beale informed be a month ago that his former friend was planning on something. Dr. Gatz and I had a talk with Mr. Beale about going in undercover to discover more specific what was going on. when Mr. Beal found out that Nell was the target, we made a decision that Mr. Beal quit NCIS to work for Zero days to uncover their plans." Hetty informs.

Sam and Callen look impressed at Eric.

"good job Eric."  
"year it just wasn't part of the plan to get kidnapped."

Sam and Callen smiles.

"hey it happens." Sam says and gives him a pad on the shoulder.

"so this whole thing with you and Nell getting into an argument was just part of the cover?" Deeks asks.

Nell try not to sound upset. "I guess so." She says.

"so Nell you were in on this?" Kensi asks.

"no I wasn't." Nell take a sip of her drink. She walks away from Eric who still had his arm around her. she walks over to Kensi. There is a little awkward mood now. Shortly after assistant director Granger comes in.

"Owen… come have a drink with us." Granger walks up to Hettys office. Sam hands him a drink. Then he looks over at Nell.

"Henrietta I think you need to start having a dress code in ops."

Everyone look at Nell with a smile. She is still only wearing her sports bra and the leggings.

"I apologize assistant director. It was an emergency in the field. I promise not to show up for work like this." Nell says with a little smile.

"could you go put some clothing on now miss Jones?" granger asks. Nell nods and is about to leave the office when Deeks takes of his gray cardigan and puts it on her. she looks up at Deeks.

"thanks."

Eric takes a sip of his drink. There is quiet for a moment.

"anyone knows what the real plan for Ira was? I mean kidnapping his friend doesn't sound like a small disagreement."

"he wanted me to come work for Zero Days las time we worked together, but I said no. I want to stay in ops." Eric explains.

"so why kidnap you if he thought you had left OPS to work for him?" Sam asks.

"because Eric wasn't the real target." Nate says. Everyone looks at Nate. Nate continues. "according to my profile of Ira Wells he is a person who can't take no for an answer…"

"like if I can't have you nobody can?" Deeks asks. Nate nods.

"Exactly. Besides this wasn't about a date. This was about his best friend since high school probably his only friend…" Eric nods in agree. Nate continues. "when Eric turned down the job offer few years ago Ira saw that as a rejection. but I didn't blame Eric. He blamed the person he saw as a threat to their friendship… Nell."

Nell look surprised. "what did I do?"

"nothing." Nate says. Everyone is confused. "to Ira your friendship with Eric is a threat to his friendship with Eric and because Eris choose to work with you instead of him. He blames you."

Nell nods.

"so why still kidnap Eric after he left ops and in Iras eyes… Nell." Kensi asks. "I mean he got what he wanted."

Nate nods.

"yes and no." everyone is confused. "he wants but I think he realized that he could still loose."

"how? His cover wasn't blown." Hetty says.

"that is right." Nate takes a sip of his drink. "I have been looking at your computer over the past few days Eric. And I'm pretty sure the picture you have on your work computer wallpaper is the same as your personal computer right?"

Everyone look confused.

"yes." Eric sounds a little insecure about where this is going.

"what is so special about that?" Callen asks.

"it's a picture of you and Nell right?" Nate asks.

"yes so… we are just friends. I had that picture for a long time." Eric starts to sound a little defensive.

"I don't question you Eric… or Nell. But when Ira saw that picture… he saw that Nell was still a threat. That is why he kidnapped you."

"because he that Nell would still come looking for him?" Kensi says. Nate nods.

"I did exactly what they want me to do." Nell sounds a little ashamed of herself. Nate nods.

"but you couldn't have known that, Nell." Nate takes Nell in to a hug.

"I just don't understand why he hurt Eric to get Nell's attention." Kensi says.

"they properly had a different plan at first." Nate says and look over at Eric.

"Eric did they ask you to come to a party or something where they asked you to bring a date or something?" Nate asks.

"yeah Ira invited me to high school reunion. It was yesterday. He asked me if I asked Nell to come with me. I thought it was just so he could hit on her like he did last time."  
Nate nods.

"it was properly a trap to get rid of Nell. When you didn't want to do that they switch to plan B. kidnap you to lure Nell out to save you."

Deeks starts laughing. "wait a second buddy. You got kidnapped and tortured instead of going on a date with Nell. That is quit a statement there, buddy." Deeks says. Everyone starts laughing a little. Eric doesn't find it funny. Even Nell gives Eric a little smile.

"that was not… I knew they were after Nell." Eric sound very defensive.

"we get it Eric. You tried to protect your partner." Sam says and gives him a pad on the shoulder. Eric look over at Nell who is leaning against Nate.

"okay Nell and Eric you two should go home get some rest."

Nell nods.

"okay." Nell seems a little dizzy when she tried to walk she almost fall.

"wow hey. You okay." Eric catches her.

"I'm fine."

"miss Jones. You have a concussion." Hetty says.

"Nell, you have got a concussion when you and Eric jumped out of that building. Eric landed on you so because of gravity you broke a couple of ribs and you right clavicle. You need help for the next few days." Kensi says very insistent.

"I'm fine Kens." Nell sound.

"let's get you home partner." Eric says and helps Nell out. The rest of the team look after them.

"you guys think Eric is ever going to make it home tonight?" Sam says with a big smile.

"at least she knows where her partner is then." Callen says.


	12. happy ending

Chapter 12

Eric drives Nell home. Doing the 20 minute drives to Nell's apartment, she doesn't say a word. When they get to her apartment, Eric helps her up the stairs and inside.

"okay I can take care of myself now." She sounds a little harsh.

"are you okay? You did say a word all the way."

"I'm fine." She says and walk to the kitchen and get a glass of water.

"you sound mad. Are you mad at me?"

"mad?" she comes back in from the kitchen. "why would I be mad?"

"I don't know. I followed an order from Hetty and you know how much Hetty scares me." He says with a little smile.

"you used me, Eric." She sounds more hurt then upset now. He is confused. "you could have told me that this was an undercover instead of playing with my feelings so I would get mad at you." He looks very confused.

"i… i… I didn't use you. I tried to protect you." He is very confused about her anger.

"all that about you having feelings for me was just a part of your cover story?"

He realizes now what she is talking about.

"no… no it wasn't Nell." He steps closer to her. her body languages are very defensive.

"I didn't mean to hurt you."

"but you did."

He feels very bad about himself. Then he looks at her with a little smile.

"you have feelings for me?" his voice sounds very hopeful.

"what? You are my best friend."

He looks down with a very disappointed look. She steps closer to him.

"you are my best friend. Not being able to work together with you every day… made me really upset."

Nell holds his hand for a little.

"does Hetty know?" she asks while she is rubbing his hand with her thumb. "Did you tell Hetty the truth about what happened in ops?"

Eric smiles. "no. I just told her we had an argument."

Nell nods.

"okay." She says with a smile. "probably the best. I'm not sure Granger and Hetty would let us work together if they knew the truth." She giggles a little and then works to the kitchen. Eric is just standing there. Confused.

"what do you mean with if they knew the truth?"

She comes back from the kitchen with a bag of chips and some beers. She sit down at the couch.

"I mean if they knew what happened in ops.' She says with a little shy smile.

Eric is confused.

"but… they know. They pretty much busted us. They saw your lipstick on my lips."

Nell looks down.

"I just don't think they would let us work together if we started… something." She says a little hesitant.

Eric lights up in a big smile. He walks over and sit down next to her.

"Kensi and Deeks works together and they are together. What would make you think they wouldn't let us work together?"

He takes her hand.

"I just don't want to risk losing my partner."

"you want. If they try split us up, we will fight this together."

He looks straight in to her eyes/ she gives him a little nervous smile.

"can we just watch a movie tonight and then…"

"figure out the rest later?" he finishes her sentences. They start smiling. She nods.

"sure." He learns back and she rest her head on his shoulder.


End file.
